The Seasons Wolves (One Direction Fan Fiction)
by HarrysAndNiallsGirl
Summary: One Direction are wolves and are still singing but what will happen when a certain member of the band finds his mate and she goes into her first heat...
1. Chapter 1

The Seasons Wolves

(One Direction Fan Fiction)

Hi, my names Eleanor Ashlin and I live in a small town called Mullingar in Ireland, you may have heard of it because of one particular Irish mofo yeah that's it Niall Horan anyway I'm getting off topic, look here it is I'm not... human well I am but not fully...

I'm a wolf but I'm not the only one

I will explain it in better detail pay attention...

1st pack is my pack the winter pack and yes we all are white there's only 5 in my pack and Dannielle is my Beta and I haven't found my mate yet.

2nd pack the summer pack are in the city there's 10 of them we don't really socialise with them because we tend to just live by instinct but they just hide from what they really are which I think is just wrong.

3rd are the spring pack these guys live in the jungle yeah all the way in the Amazon just because they like the humidity.

And last but not least there are the Autumn pack or in other words Niall's pack these guys share the forest with us but we have to stay out of each others territory because we don't really get on anyway Niall's Beta is Liam yes Liam Payne and he hasn't found his mate either.

So yeah there's the packs and you may be wondering why we all have seasons as pack names its because we all control the weather and the seasons I know neat right?

Anyway the point is I'm a wolf and I'm alpha ever since my dad crossed into the autumn packs land idiot, course I miss him but you know wolf instinct is to move on and dad had prepared me for this day, when I'd be taking over the role of alpha... I've been alpha for over a year now and I'm slowly planning to make my move onto the autumn packs land and since half of their pack are going to be missing and on tour in America I think now's going to be just the right time...


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah now you know...

The aim is to kill Niall and I know that many of you reading this thinking "no!, Why would you do this", well you know he did kill my dad … I feel kind of awkward now hmm

Lets start over my name's Eleanor and I go to a school called Hill Mount up in Ireland and let me tell you it's not your average school basically it's a school for werewolves, I'm the alpha of my pack and I'm 15 years old, I know young right? But hey it's what I have trained for. So yeah today is just another day of me heading to school.

I wake up in the morning get a shower, pull on a pair of skinny jeans a hoodie and my converse then I tie my hair up and head out the door ready for school.

As I reach the main gate I hear bickering and sigh... welcome to a school full of teenage werewolves "Hey!" I shout at the 2 girls arguing "there a problem here?" "yeah there is actually she stole my boyfriend" "really well you know what we got bigger issues to deal with like the pack war on Friday!" I said using my alpha voice "oh yeah urrm okay sorry Eleanor" "hmm that's what I thought and anyway, girls you have been best friends since you were pups there is no need for all of this fighting and as for the boyfriend thing wait until you find you mates"

I walk away from them smiling, thinking what it will be like finding my own mate when I'm 16 in 4 days.. crap 4 days time that's when the fight begins, I didn't think about that hmm it will all be fine there is a very high chance I will not find my mate at all.

As I reach the classroom I notice what class is set up for today, Sex Education bloody brilliant... I enter the class and everyone looks up at me, I quickly sit down and start listening to the thoughts of everyone around me (yeah that's a plus of being an alpha and nobody knows about it) "why is she even alpha I mean come on she cant do anything" "Why is she alpha it should be a man's job" that last one makes me laugh because a man is really going to stop a bitch fight literally.. any way better pay attention

After an entire day of Sex Education which is torture because the teacher kept making references to me every time she said first heat (urr yeah maybe I should explain that, basically its when a girl finds her mate and she gets rather turned on by er everything and the need doesn't go away until she has sex with her mate) she seems to think I will find my mate on my birthday because it is easier to find your mate when you are an alpha because of the whole generation thing blah blah blah so yeah as I am leaving the school grounds I hear a distant howl coming from the woods and its not my pack but its on my territory...


End file.
